


On Ice On Love... On Viktor

by Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chris knows what's up, Communication, Dirty Talk, Dogeth interruptus, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, M/M, Marking, Oblivious Victor, Playboy Yuuri Katsuki, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Praise Kink, Safety first, Smut, Talking, Top Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, band au, based on a comic, inspired fic, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: For his birthday, Viktor is surprised with a live performance from the amazing band On Ice On Love, the lead singing having already stolen the birthday boy's heart away.Yuuri Katsuki, lead singer and secret playboy, Eros, agrees to go on a date with a slightly flustered, overwhelmed and utterly oblivious Viktor Nikiforov, thinking he has found himself another easy target...But what can be said about the man who aims to surprise you every time on the ice, when he surprises the playboy in his bed, instead?





	On Ice On Love... On Viktor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [festivewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/festivewind/gifts).



> Alrighty so... for anyone who reads my fics, they should take one look at the comic this is based off and understand why I accidentally, maybe not so accidentally, had to write this fic. [Sorry to everyone waiting for my other fic's to update, I am working on them I just honestly couldn't help myself, my muse was WAY to excited by this story.]
> 
> For everyone one else, this fic is based on a comic by the beautiful festivite on tumblr, go check out all of their comics because seriously, they are all such a work of art <3  
> To festivite, thank you for letting me write things, I honestly couldn't help myself, you're characterization and world building is beautiful.

This fic leaves off from where [this comic](http://festivite.tumblr.com/post/171730745339/references-from-shutterstock-here-and-gibson) finishes so for the sake of this story and that fact the I think literally everyone should go look at this comic even if you don't end up reading this story, go look at it first, it is 100000% worth it, I promise <3

* * *

The night of his birthday the singer and beauty, Yuuri Katsuki, agreed to go on a date with him, Viktor was honestly not sure what to do with himself. They were going to go home together that night. Well, Yuuri had said he  _ wanted to get to know him better _ and Viktor would never turn down  _ that opportunity _ . The issue, of course, being that Chris had gotten so drunk and Masumi had already left for the night given his busy schedule the following day, so there was Viktor, Chris, half-naked (for some reason, why was he always half-naked?) and hanging all over Viktor.

Yuuri was looking at Chris like he had just taken his precious prize, a look that blew completely over Viktor’s head but was not missed in the slightest by one Christophe Giacometti, who was actually quite a good actor; especially when his audience was a slightly inebriated,  _ oblivious _ best friend. Chris prided himself on knowing someone like himself in any crowd and Yuuri shone like a seductive beacon of lust and toying. The clarity to see right through the innocent, sweet facade of Yuuri’s was easy enough for Chris… and all but  _ impossible  _ for his idiotic best friend. 

The thing no one really knew about Viktor was that he wasn’t the playboy of the skating world people seemed to label him as. He was affectionate and cheeky, to be sure, you can’t call Chris your best friend without that being the case. But, Viktor was sweet, it was easy for him to fall in love, and he was stubborn enough that falling  _ out _ of it was painful and damaging. Chris had taken it upon himself to protect Viktor after one too many phone calls in the middle of the night with a sobbing Viktor on the other end. 

So there is Yuuri, the undeniably gorgeous, innocent looking singer who Viktor had been a fan of for most of their career. Eyes bright and longing as they raked over Viktor’s body- like he was the new trophy to add to his collection and Chris wanted to whirl Viktor away in a show of smoke and mirrors before it was too late… It was already too late as it was with the brilliant heart-shaped smile that broke over Viktor’s face whenever the boy appeared at his side throughout the night, his hat sitting low on his face at times to hide the disturbing knowing smirk that graced his lips. 

“Viiiiiktooooor, Masumi left me all alone! What am I going to dooooooo?” Chris whined in Viktor’s ear, his bare arms slung around Viktor’s shoulders, an open touch that made Chris want to smirk when Yuuri’s face flashed in aggravation before smoothing out into a curious pleading. Viktor’s eyes flickered from Yuuri to Chris’ head on his shoulder.

“Do you think you can get to your hotel, Chris?” Viktor’s eyebrows creased when he asked the question, almost looking as if he was attempting to remember where his own hotel was.

“Masumi took the keeey, I won’t be able to get in even if I knew, Cheri-”

“Oh, then you can just sleep with me.” Viktor waved his hand at the statement casually as if it was the most normal thing in the world and Yuuri’s eyes widened in disbelief. 

“Oh, just like old tiiiimes!” Chris chirped, pressing his body against Viktor’s intimately while he looked straight at Yuuri.

“Not exactly, I don’t particularly want to fuck you, Christophe, I don’t think Masumi would appreciate that... if he isn’t there to watch anyway.”

Chris wanted to cry with how bewildered Yuuri looked, Viktor talked about sex like a detachment from his body if it wasn’t with a person he had feelings for. With Chris, it had always been a comfortable affair, something they did at competitions if the whim took them... and a time or two after Chris met Masumi when they were in a particular kind of  _ mood. _

“Oh, Yuuri! Don’t worry, Chris and I haven’t slept together in years! I mean, I umm… our date won’t be… stepping on anyone’s toes or anything.” Viktor was turning an angry shade of embarrassed-red as he pulled away from Chris. Viktor attempted desperately to reassure the boy he was already  _ way _ too needy for that he wasn’t actually going to go home and fuck someone else. “I mean if you wanted that I would ask you but I mean, oh god. I just mean… nevermind!” Viktor threw his hands in front of his face and mumbled an apology into them as Yuuri giggled, sliding up to Viktor and lightly tugging on his wrist to reveal his face. 

“It’s okay, I know what you mean. It’s fine but… can we still go on our date tomorrow?” Yuuri looked up at Viktor brightly, his eyes shining and a soft smile on his lips as he stared. It would have been sweet if Chris wasn’t so irritated and aware of his ulterior motives. 

“Of course! You can come to my apartment and I can cook for you!” Viktor beamed and Yuuri faltered, it was only for a second but he was taken aback by Viktor’s suggestion he would go to that much effort for him, it was quickly dispelled as he leaned forward onto his toes, kissing Viktor’s cheek softly as he whispered  _ I’d love to see you in an apron, cooking for me. _

Not that Chris heard what Yuuri said, but the look of lust and surprise on Viktor’s face was enough. Chris knew he would argue his point with Viktor tonight to no avail- He couldn’t beat someone Viktor was interested in even before they actually met, he would just have to be there to pick up the pieces afterward. 

With a sigh, he took hold of Viktor’s face. With his drunk persona pulled back on, “Take me home, Vitya!” Viktor startled when Chris latched onto his arm again and Yuuri smiled at him in a disgustingly sweet way. 

“You boys have fun tonight, so we can have fun tomorrow night, right Viktor?” 

Viktor beamed like the sun shone from his face when he looked at Yuuri as he made Viktor write his number on his hand, saying he would text him later tonight so that Viktor would have his. Chris was already wary of that idea, but Viktor waved him off and left with nothing more than a promise and hope for good intentions. 

After Chris spent the morning attempting to talk Viktor  _ out _ of spending hundreds of dollars on food for Yuuri and failing, Chris was sent to his hotel in a huff around midday so Viktor had time to prepare everything. Once Chris was out the door Viktor got to work, whirling around his kitchen in tight jeans, a nice button up t-shirt and a frilly maid’s apron - to Chris’ bitterness that day - that had been a gift from Chris for his previous birthday. 

It was at around 4pm when Viktor finally realised he hadn’t gotten a text from Yuuri the night before and sprinted to his phone, terrified that he had ignored the beauty that was Yuuri Katsuki. His phone was flashing when he picked it up, failing three times to open his lock screen before finally managing to open his message to the unknown number.

...973 (Today at 11.55am):  _ Hi Viktor! Sorry I didn’t message you last night, I was so tired after your lovely party that I fell asleep. I am excited about tonight though, I can’t wait to taste you _

...973 (Today at 11:58am):  _ Oh my goodness! I am so sorry, Yuri bumped me while I was typing and it sent the message before I was done… I meant to refer to your cooking, please don’t be upset that I was presuming anything of you. _

...973 (Today at 12:37pm):  _ Not that I wouldn’t be interested in that if you were, I mean.  _

You (Today 4:08pm): Yuuri! I am sorry! I didn’t realise it had gotten so late and I was preparing our dinner...

Viktor went on to tell Yuuri his address and to come over as soon as he liked even if dinner wouldn’t be ready until around six. Viktor kept his phone on him after that, glancing at it desperately every chance he got and feeling the sadness tug on his chest every time there wasn’t a response. 

At around 5:07pm, the seventeenth phone checking experience, there was the distinct buzz of Viktor’s apartment door, followed immediately by Viktor nearly dropping a knife on his finger in surprise. 

Stumbling from the kitchen to his door he paused to take in the sight on his little screen, there stood Yuuri, hair a little rumpled, glasses a little askew, the front of his oversized cardigan tucked into the waist of his washed-out jeans and looking shyly at the camera to make Viktor’s heart cease. Viktor buzzed Yuuri up with a breathy kind of failed nonchalance and Yuuri  _ giggled _ as he pulled open the apartment clock door. Viktor had decided he was going to die of too-much-Yuuri-overload and it was going to be  _ perfect _ .

Viktor didn’t wait for Yuuri to actually get to his floor before he was throwing the door open and bouncing excitedly in the doorway to his apart, stupidly forgetting Makkachin’s lead was on the back on the door and his dog was  _ smart. _ That is why, instead of greeting Yuuri with a nice hug and greeting at his door, Viktor greeted Yuuri from the floor of the doorway, an overly-excited poodle barking and licking his face as his tail whipped the door attempting to close on Viktor’s legs. “ _ Makka, oh my god, get off me!” _ Viktor laughed, shoving his dog away who of course took this to be a game and sat down on Viktor’s chest like the winner of the game. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri’s voice was stifled for some reason and Viktor struggled to turn his head to see Yuuri. Yuuri who was currently laughing into the sleeve of his cardigan and looking down at Viktor from halfway down the hallway, “I hope that is at least your dog?”

“Oh no. Yuuri, sorry. This is my Makka, she heard the lead and thought it was wa- w.a.l.k.y time.”

“Walky time?” Yuuri said with a smirk only to regret it a second later when the bright eyes of a dog who was still convinced she was a pup locked onto Yuuri and bolted for him, bounding over and almost toppling him over as well. Makka put her paws on Yuuri’s shoulders and frantically licked his face. 

“MAKKACHIN, STOP LICKING YUURI! Yuuri, I’m so sorry! Although… you totally brought that on yourself, you don’t just  _ say  _ walky time!” Viktor had managed to get up at this stage, shoving the door stopper under the door to hold it open only to smack himself in the face when he realised his own mistake and loud clacking of his dog’s paws on the tiled hallway. This date so far was going  _ horribly _ . 

Viktor managed to get a hold of Makka’s excitement and get her to sit at his feet. Apologizing again to Yuuri who just waved it off and walked inside Viktor’s apartment, slipping off his loafers on the way.

Of course, this was the point in the date that Viktor realised he was still wearing his maid apron and had flour on his face from when he was putting together the desert.  _ This is going terribly. _

“Don’t worry, Viktor. I have been on  _ much _ worse first dates.”

“That’s not reassuring! I wanted it to be good and shit, I cannot believe I said that out loud. Come inside please, I need to check on the food.” Viktor practically had to drag Makkachin back inside before he could shut the door and went back into his kitchen. After a minute it was clear they had a problem, Makkachin wondered around Viktor’s feet, between his legs and boofed him excitedly, dragging her lead she had managed to wrangle off the door and into her mouth. 

“Yuuri, I’m sorry but would it be terrible if we re-started out date by taking my too-spoilt dog on a w.a.l.k, she won’t stop being like  _ this  _ otherwise.” Yuuri, who had been watching the dog and her master argue without words for a full minute was smiling, there was something terribly endearing about the sight but he caught himself when Viktor addressed him. 

“Sure, I mean, I can’t really need close to you if there is a beautiful girl in the way.” Makkachin wagged her tail at Yuuri as if she was 100% sure of what she was doing. Viktor made sure to turn everything else, he hadn’t gotten to the grilling yet so everything else was fine to stay as it was. 

“Come on the Makka, shall we take Yuuri on a walk.” Makkachin barked excitedly and sat patiently while Viktor put her lead on, he jabbered on to Yuuri that Makkachin was actually extremely well behaved and doesn’t need the lead at all but is sometimes  _ too _ friendly and has ended up giving people a fright when a poodle appears at your side and presses against you affectionately, only to knock you over. Yuuri laughed as Viktor recounted a particular incident in great detail as they headed around his block on the shorter version of their normal walk; unbeknownst to Viktor was the Yuuri was surprised at himself, usually these kinds of pre-foreplay times were always boring and irritating to him till they got to the good stuff but with Viktor it didn’t feel like that at all. Yuuri couldn’t put his finger on exactly what it was which is why it surprised him so much when Viktor took Yuuri’s hand into his own casually and continued on with his story like nothing had happened. 

Viktor’s hand was larger, warm and soft against Yuuri’s. It was comfortable. Yuuri caught himself looking down between them at the easily intertwined fingers and Viktor’s voice that breathed whisperingly close on his neck “Am I allowed to hold your hand, this is a part of our date after all?” 

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed without him allowing them to as Viktor’s thumb stroked the back of his hand and that smile that was somehow shaped like a heart was aimed at him. Yuuri continued to attempt to shake himself while he and Viktor walked and talked, Makkachin pattering next to Viktor with the lead slack at his side.As they turned onto Viktor’s street again, Yuuri gave up attempting to understand the speed of his heart and heat in his cheeks and just rolled with it; everything would change once they went to his apartment, anyway, Yuuri would make sure of it. 

“I hope you are going to like my cooking, Yuuri. It’s sort of a three-course meal, this is our first course, it’s just sort of nibblies.” Viktor presented Yuuri with a plate of neatly sliced and strategically positioned fruits, when he tilted his head Yuuri realised it was in the shape of a flower. “Sorry it isn’t going to be anything too indulgent though, I am still within season diet parameters but I did sneak in a dessert for us, I hope you like chocolate.” Viktor beamed as Yuuri nodded in an exaggerated way and this is how their dinner continued like this. 

It was teasing and joking, light touches and Viktor somehow making Yuuri blush while Yuuri struggled to pull himself together; this man was just  _ too much _ and yet it was lovely and so  _ easy _ \- like this had been their life for years. He needed to put his foot down, squish this odd itching he had to have Viktor’s arms circling him while he slept for the rest of his nights.

Yuuri slid his hand up Viktor’s thigh as Viktor spoonfed Yuuri chocolate mousse and gasped a little when Yuuri’s hand simply kept going, running his fingers over the low hanging fabric of his jeans and the small patch of exposed hip bone. 

“Y-Yuuri?” Viktor stuttered a little, looking at the thin fingers running along his exposed skin before Yuuri pitched forward from his seat onto Viktor’s lap. 

“Can you keep feeding me like this, Viktor? It’s nice being close to you. It’s one of the  _ benefits _ of having a more private date.” Viktor had put his arms up when Yuuri had suddenly pushed forward and straddled his lap but nodded, eyes wide and his brain screaming  _ I will do whatever you tell me to do. _

This was more like what Yuuri was used to, the control and pliability of the men under him, this he could be comfortable with, or so he thought…

Viktor put the mousse and spoon in his hands down and cupped Yuuri’s face between his hands, smiling softly as he brushed a stray strained of Yuuri’s hair from his face, “You’re really beautiful Yuuri, I hope you are told that often.” Viktor’s voice was small and his cheeks flushed a little as he watched Yuuri’s eyes widen in shock. 

Neither Yuuri nor Viktor could have told you who leant forward first, it was probably simultaneous but one second they were staring at each other and the next their lips were softly pressed against one another. They sighed into it, Viktor’s lips pressing against Yuuri’s, moulding perfectly as his thumbs brushed lightly over Yuuri’s cheeks and smiling through the kiss when he could  _ feel _ the blush creeping across his cheeks. 

Yuuri gripped Viktor’s shoulders to ground himself, pressing against the man underneath him and trying to deepen the kiss only to have his own mouth invaded teasingly with Viktor’s tongue when he gasped in response to the sudden tug on his hair. Viktor slid his hands into Yuri’s messy hair, groaning when Yuri moaned in response to the light pull. 

“Yuuri, please tell me you are spending the night with me? At least stay here, even if you only let me hold you the whole night.” Viktor whispered, eyes begging as his hands slide around Yuuri’s waist to tug him closer. 

“Do you think you can keep up with me the whole night, Viktor?” Yuuri breathed in his ear, slightly taken aback by the innocence of Viktor’s offer. Viktor’s head shot up to look at Yuuri as a smirk spread across his lips. 

“Careful what you wish for Yuu-uri.” Viktor’s voice was teasing but there was an edge to it as he leant forward and lightly nipped at Yuuri’s earlobe. “So am I taking you to bed now or are you going to leave me?” Viktor questioned with a terribly adorable pout and Yuuri giggled, he couldn’t help it, this man was adorable. 

“Lead the way, Vikt-ah!” Yuuri squealed when he was hoisted up into Viktor’s arms by his arse and rushed to Viktor’s bedroom, the door quickly shut behind them before Makkachin could follow them and ruin the mood... again. Once the door was shut, Viktor spun around and pressed Yuuri against it, kissing lightly up his neck while grinding his hips against the smaller man. Yuuri attempted to gain control again, his legs tightly wrapped around Viktor’s waists and his hands running to tug at Viktor’s hair, only for the taller man to groan happily at the forcefulness and suck a dark hickey on his neck.

“Shit, Yuuri, I’m sorry. Can, can I mark you? You can to me, that’s fine, I want your marks on me.” Viktor was looking up at the man in his arms, face flushed and pupils dilated, almost completely consuming the ocean blue Yuuri had unconsciously been drawn to. 

“Do you like that idea Viktor? Marking me, having my marks on you?” Yuuri couldn’t help but smirk when Viktor groaned and unconsciously rutted against Yuuri, showing off the tantalizing bulge growing in Viktor’s jeans. Yuuri was surprised that such an obvious kink was already shown but Yuuri was tempted to tell Viktor he was perfectly happy to go along with anything that enlisted  _ that _ kind of a reaction from him.

“Far out Yuuri, I want to do everything to you. Kiss you, touch you, mark you, fuck you, have you fuck me. Even just sleep with you in my arms, take care of you, Yuuri you are so beautiful, let me take care of you?” Viktor appeared so genuine and eager to please, Yuuri had never been with someone so  _ excitable  _ and he hadn’t exactly figured out how to go about getting a handle on the situation (or his rapidly beating heart). 

“Can we take care of each other, Viktor. But… it doesn’t have to be all just  _ nice _ .” Yuuri emphasised the word by pulling harshly on Viktor’s hair and crushing their lips together. Viktor groaned in response, cupping Yuuri’s arse through his jeans as he sucked on Yuuri’s bottom lip.

“Oh, you don’t want me to be nice, Yuuri?” Viktor grabbed hold of Yuuri again and walked him to the large king-size bed in the middle of the room, pressing Yuuri into the mattress and reconnecting their lips. They ground their hips together, both gasping a little from the sensation and attempting to fight for the control; well Yuuri was a little, Viktor was more concern with not letting Yuuri more than a few centimeters away from him. 

“Off.” Viktor grunted, tugging on Yuuri’s sweater and pulling it over his head before tugging off his own t-shirt. As soon as Viktor’s chest was exposed Yuuri pressed up onto his elbows so he could mouth at Viktor’s exposed collarbone, sucking and nipping at what he could reach with Viktor’s head tilted back to allow him the access he wanted. 

“Viktor, why are we still wearing pants?” Yuuri panted after what felt like forever of them rutting against each other and making out. 

“If I take your pants off, will you be good and let me suck your cock while I finger you open for me, Yuuri? Unless you would prefer to take me first?” Viktor’s voice was raspy as he stared at Yuuri’s face, hovering above him, talking to Yuuri casually about who was going to be putting it in. Yuuri was slightly surprised, he sang about sin but usually all the men he was ever with- especially ones as pretty and handsy as Viktor- were usually adamant about their position in bed.

“Take my pants off and open me up, Viktor.” Yuuri was getting slightly impatient, he had figured this night would be easy for him, come to Viktor’s, feel amazing and sneak out before the sun rose the next morning, leaving behind his usual,  _ thanks for the good time _ note. But Viktor had already thrown a spanner in the works by actually talking about serious things, about his life and being too sweet with his damn dog, it was getting to Yuuri. He honestly felt like he might cum from just the kissing if they didn’t get on with this and actually start fucking. 

Viktor did as he was told, either completely missing the irritate whine Yuuri had let out or simply ignoring it as he unbuttoned and pulled off Yuuri’s jeans and briefs, kissing each part of his exposed legs as it appeared. Yuuri shivered at the soft touches before crying out, eyes flying open when Viktor suddenly took his entire cock into his mouth.

“Fuck.” Yuuri panted, his fingers curling into Viktor’s hair as his head bobbed and his tongue swirled in such a way that was going to drive Yuuri crazy  _ embarrassingly _ quickly. Not that Viktor let Yuuri enjoy it for long, pulling back and smirking when Yuuri whined. 

“It’s okay, handsome, just want to get the lube. Can you be good for me and tug on this beautiful cock of yours while I get it?” Yuuri shivered, apparently only now discovering he had a praise kink, maybe it was just Viktor’s thick accent that made it  _ so _ appealing but Yuuri wasn’t going to question it. Yuuri took his cock into his hand and attempting not to jerk himself off quickly when Viktor peeled off his jeans revealing the tight pert arse that only someone who worked on their body could actually have. 

Viktor strode over to his dresser, pulling out the lube and jutting out his hip in an exaggerated way, well aware of the eyes following the slight sway of his hips. When he turned to face Yuuri he watched as his eyes widened slightly; Viktor wasn’t  _ massive _ or anything like that, but he was above average and thick, he knew that much at least and was mildly proud of it. He was even more so when Yuuri seemed to pant a little more at the sight of him, grinding his hips up into his own fist. 

“Like what you see? Because I believe I have the perfect view.” Viktor swept his eyes over Yuuri’s form sprawled on his bed as he walked slowly back to join Yuuri on the bed.

“Yes,  _ yes. _ ” Yuuri wasn’t about to admit he had seen his fair share of cocks in his time in other people’s bedrooms but Viktor’s was by far the prettiest he had seen, if you could call a cock pretty it was definitely Viktor’s.

“Yuuri, put your legs on my shoulders and… at any point tonight, I want you to tell me if I do something you don’t like, okay?” Viktor seemed almost concerned as he ran his hands affectionately up and down Yuuri’s spread thighs he was situated between. 

“Do you know the light signals?”

“Red, for stop, yellow for slow down, green for fine? I won’t do anything extreme, I just won’t ever want you to feel like you can’t tell me things you don’t like or not to let me know things you do.” Viktor kissed down Yuuri’s thigh as he spoke, sucking on the muscular legs draped over him. 

“Yes, I’ll tell you, I promise, just  _ please, touch me. _ ” Yuuri wasn’t usually one to beg, in fact, he much prefered to make someone do the begging- but Viktor had somehow managed to flip all that around so here he was, flat on his back, his dick dripping on his stomach and Viktor’s warm breath on his bruised up thighs. 

“Anything for you, Yuuri.” Viktor smile as he curled forward and took Yuuri’s cock back into his mouth.

Viktor teased the head, licking lightly over Yuuri’s slit as he lubed up his fingers and circled one over Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri had thrown his legs over Viktors shoulder when he lent forward, groaning when Viktor forcefully pushed his right thigh against his chest to spread his cheeks better. 

“Ah-Viktor.” Yuuri curled his fingers back into Viktor’s hair, loving the silky feel of it between his fingers and using his hold to trust his hips up into the warmth of Viktor’s mouth, forcing a choked of groan from the older man. Viktor pushed his finger into Yuri’s already flexing hole, groaning when Yuuri moaned loudly in pleasure. Viktor decided in that second he was going to make this man scream for him if it took all night. 

Viktor worked Yuuri open quickly, still taking the time to drag his fingers inside of him in an agonising way while his tongue and mouth worked Yuuri’s cock to the point where he wasn’t even sure how had hadn’t cum yet. 

“Ah, yes. So good, but you know what would b-be better?” Yuuri panted, struggling to defog his brain from lust and to still his undecided hips as the pressed back into Viktor’s hand before pushing up into his throat; apparently, Viktor didn’t have a gag reflex and it was driving Yuuri crazy in the most delicious ways.

Viktor pulled off Yuuri’s cock, leaving his tongue to drag only the tip before licking his lips and giving Yuuri the response he needed. “My cock in your pretty little hole while I fuck you till you scream?” How Viktor’s words sounded casual and filthy all at once, Yuuri would never know but he couldn’t say he cared as Viktor finally removed his fingers to a whine from Yuuri. 

Viktor tore the condom open that he had grabbed when he collected the lube, slicking it on and lubing himself up before he was literally tackled by Yuuri. Viktor was shoved onto his back as Yuuri straddled his hips, letting Viktor’s cock sit against his arse cheeks as he squirmed in his lap. 

“I am going to ride you, okay  _ Vitya. _ ” Yuuri knew what the endearment meant, he was close with his little Russian singer and had learned a thing or two about the intimacy of diminutives. The racing of his heart and the way his cheeks flushed when he actually said it had  _ not _ been the effect he had been going for for himself but Viktor’s reaction was more then he hoped for.

“Fucking hell, please. Yuuri, shit, you are lovely, look at you.” Viktor panted under Yuuri, squirming slightly as Yuuri positioned himself over Viktor’s cock and groaning at the praise as Viktor’s hands ran soothingly over his hips. Yuuri sunk down slowly, Viktor was thick but patient, letting Yuuri set the pace as he worked himself onto Viktor’s cock, moaning loudly when he felt his cheeks met with Viktor’s thighs. 

“Fuuu-uck Yuuri, look at you. You take my cock so well. Look so pretty with my cock inside you, does it feel good, Yuuri?” Viktor asked the question with a roll of his hips, gripping Yuuri’s hip bones tight enough to leave bruises. 

“Yes,  _ fuck _ yes. Feels good, n-ya!” Yuuri gasped when he was bucked forward from the force of Viktor’s hips, a brutal pace starting as Viktor fucked up into him, using his grip on Yuuri’s hips to help lift him up and then slam him back down. Yuuri braced his hands on Viktor’s chest to stabilize himself, already moaning loud enough to hear it bouncing off the walls and probably give the neighbours a fright with the filth spilling from Viktor’s mouth.

“Holy shit, your tight hole is so good Yuuri. So fucking warm and perfect around my cock. I could spend the rest of my life inside you, fucking you and making you cum till you beg me to stop and I’ll still fuck you till you’re crying and then hold you till you want me again.  _ Yuu-uri _ .” Viktor was in control, moving Yuuri how he wanted but when he looked down, Viktor looked utterly wrecked. Cheeks flushed red that drifted all the way down to his chest, nipples hard, lips swollen from the perfect blowjob he tortured Yuuri with earlier, eyes wide open as they stared intently at the place they were connected. 

Suddenly, their eyes met, Viktor’s blue completely consumed by black as he lurched forward, knocking Yuuri’s hands from his chest and slamming their chests together. Viktor was now sitting up with Yuuri in his lap, gripping tightly to one of his arse cheeks and reaching with his free hand to grip Yuuri’s cock. Now that they were sitting up and Viktor could pound up into him relentlessly, he simply circled his hips, leaning forward to suck on Yuuri’s neck. 

“Vitya, oh fuck. Please,  _ please _ can I cum? Make me cum.” Yuuri whined, desperately trying to fuck up into Viktor’s hand while pressing back onto his cock. Viktor pulled his head back to look at Yuuri’s face, sliding the hand he had on his arse up Yuuri’s back to his cheek as he quickly stroked Yuuri’s cock and slide in and out of Yuuri, shivered slightly as he tried not to cum till Yuuri did. 

“Cum on my cock, let me feel it. Cum for me,  _ my Yuuri _ .” Viktor whispered the words, dripping with affection while he staring into Yuuri’s eyes, stroking him hard and fast. Viktor forced the best,  _ longest _ orgasm of Yuuri’s life to rip through his body, almost screaming as he felt Viktor moan loudly under him, Yuuri’s clenching hole pushing Viktor over the edge from the sensation.

“Yuuri, fuck. Amazing, fuck you’re so amazing.” When Yuuri came back to himself he could still feel Viktor inside him, he was curled into Viktor’s chest, a tight circle of arms around his shoulders and whispered affections in his ear. 

Viktor kissed Yuuri’s head, rubbing soothingly over his back to bring him down from his high. Yuuri tried to form words, to pull away from Viktor, to not let this be the defining moment of the night where instead of leaving or fucking again or going to shower, that they would sit here and bask in each other’s touches. But Yuuri didn’t say anything, he couldn’t and he didn’t pull away when Viktor shifted him, letting his cock slide slowly out of him as he lay Yuuri on the bed. Viktor tied and threw the condom quickly, ignoring the mess of cum that smeared their stomachs as he gathered Yuuri in his arms again and held him, carding his fingers through his dark strands.  

After a length of time Yuuri couldn’t quite process, where Yuuri simply let the dull thud of Viktor’s heart calm him into a state of almost sleep before Viktor woke him up enough to shower. Yuuri was sleepy and whined when he was forced out of the bed but Viktor washed him, never letting Yuuri move more than a foot away from him, even going so far as to dry both of them. Dropping kisses on all the parts of Yuuri he could reach like he was worshipping Yuuri’s body and smiled softly any time Yuuri braved a look at his beautiful face. 

He let himself be led back to Viktor’s bed, naked and a little chilly, only to be wrapped up in Viktor’s arms and blankets, again allowed to listen to the steady beat of Viktor’s heart as sleep pulled him under. 

The last clear thought he had was that of warmth spreading through his body as if a sadness he hadn’t even known about was let go. This stupid, dog loving, pretty boy, figure skating champion had met the infamous eros, the playboy of the century and somehow managed to derail all of that and get him to want to settle down.

But the end of it all, Yuuri wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to care, not with the light fingers that ran through his hair, the warmth of the body pressed against his and the dog that now curled up at his feet. 

_ Never thought I would be told I love you on the first day we met but never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I would want to say it back. _

* * *

 

Come find me in that mess of a place they call [tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed your reading and appreciated that beautiful comic!
> 
> Your kudos and comments are always appreciated and even if you just want to like keyboard mash the comment bar, i'll reply and feel the love <3


End file.
